kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy
|type = Interhigh quarter-final |winner = Tōō Academy |team 1 = Kaijō High |team 2 = Tōō Academy |players team 1 = Ryōta Kise Yukio Kasamatsu Yoshitaka Moriyama Mitsuhiro Hayakawa Kōji Kobori |players team 2 = Daiki Aomine Shoichi Imayoshi Kōsuke Wakamatsu Ryō Sakurai Yoshinori Susa |final score = 98 – 110 |previous = n/a |next = n/a |chapters = Chapters 63 – 73 |episodes = Episodes 22 – 25 }} Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy is a quarter-final of the Interhigh between the basketball teams of Kaijō High and Tōō Academy. Both have a member of the Generation of Miracles, so the match is also known as Ryōta Kise vs Daiki Aomine. Game Prologue 1st Quarter The tip-off is given between Kobori and Wakamatsu, with Kaijo getting the ball, Kasamatsu then passes it to Kise, who's guarded by Aomine. Kise drives past Aomine, but get the ball stolen from behind by Imayoshi. The ball is then passed to Wakamatsu who comments on Kobori's great defense, and passes it to Sakurai, he uses his Quick-Release Shot earning Too the first points. The ball is then passed to Kise again, and Kise copies Sakurai's Quick-Release Shot only to be blocked by Aomine. Imayoshi comments on how they have control of the game, only to get the ball stolen by Kasamatsu who makes a three pointer. Aomine notices how Kise is beginning to act like Kuroko, and fakes a drive going right and goes left pass Kise. Kise then blocks Aomine, which leads into Aomine using a Formless Shot, only to be blocked by Kise, which surprises everyone, including Aomine. Kasamatsu fakes a pass to Moriyama, but goes for the drive, he's stopped by Imayoshi, and performs a turn around, and a fade away three pointer, it gets blocked by Imayoshi and is rebounded by an angry Hayakawa, Hayakawa then passes the ball to Moriyama who shoots, Sakurai then comments on his unorthodox shot calling it weird. The first quarter ends with a Kaijo in the lead, 18-13. 2nd Quarter The second quarter starts with Tōō constantly passing the ball between each member. Imayoshi attempts to go for a three pointer, but Moriyama jumps in front of him, making him pass the ball to Wakamatsu, scoring the first points. Kasamatsu them tells his team to calm down and get them back. He passes the ball to Kise who feels Aomine pressuring him. Imayoshi then commentates that Aomine's agility and skill are superior to Kise's. Aomine passes Kise with ease and goes for a shot, being fouled by Kobori, but still making it in, along with a free throw, tying the game. Imayoshi then points out that Kise has no real weapon to use. Kasamatsu corrects him by telling him that copying a technique as your own is learning. Kise then copies Kasamatsu's turn around, but fails to shoot, due to Aomine blocking him. Kaijō then calls for a time out, with Kise asking Coach Takeuchi if he could do what he asked before the game started. After the time out, Kise is once again facing Aomine, but instead of trying to pass him, he passes the ball to Hayakawa. Aomine the questions Kise's action both in his mind and to Kise. The ball is stolen and given to Aomine, who notices Kise has no intention to lose. He drives past Kise going for the dunk but charges into Kasamatsu, fouling him, and his shot not counting. Aomine once again drives past Kise twice making a lay up and another shot. Kise then realizes the reason it can't compete with Aomine is because he admires him so much. In order to copy his play style, Kise then stops admiring him. The second quarter ends with Imayoshi scoring a three-pointer. 3rd Quarter The third quarter begins with the ball handed to Sakurai, but is pressured by Moriyama, leading to Kasamatsu stealing the ball and passing it to Kise. Imayoshi then attempts to stop Kise, but Kise performs a cross over exactly like Aomine's, leading to Imayoshi fouling Kise to stop him. Kise then dribbles past Wakamatsu performing a formless shot, but is once again fouled, but by Wakamatsu. He scores two free throws. Aomine responds to this by scoring in his own formless shot. Kasamatsu then shoots a three pointer, but misses and has Hayakawa rebound the ball, who then passes it to Kobori making the shot. Imayoshi passes the ball to Sakurai, but is then blocked by Moriyama. Kise then realizes what he has to do. He performs a perfect drive past Aomine, fully perfecting his style and is fouled by him, he then throws the ball behind his back and makes the shot, along with two free throws. Imayoshi passes the ball to Aomine, but he fumbles and gets the ball stolen by Kise. Sakurai attempts to stop him, but is driven past by an exact copy of Aomine's speed. Kise goes for the dunk but is blocked by Aomine. Aomine then comments that Kise shouldn't let his guard down around him. 4th Quarter The fourth quarter begins and Aomine already gets the ball and drives past both Moriyama and Kobori, performs a formless shot. Kise copies his shot along with many others, until his leg starts to give way and he shoots the ball, with it going around the rim and in. Both teams are starting to feel exhausted, but Kaijō refuses to give up after seeing how hard Kise is working. Aomine then states that both Kise and Kuroko have the same look in their eyes. Susa passes the ball to Sakurai, but fumbles, causing Kise to steal it. Kise is stopped by Aomine, who is trying to predict his next move. Kise then fakes a formless shot, passing the ball behind to Kasamatsu, but Aomine slaps the ball out of his hand. Aomine then comments that Kise did a good job of copying his style, but messed up due to the fact that he doesn't pass the ball. Kasamatsu then tells Kise not to give up and that the game hasn't ended yet. Moriyama attempts to go for a lay up, but gets the ball stolen by Aomine, Kise then attempts to stop the dunk, but fails, falling on the ground and ending the game at 98-110. Aftermath As the two teams line up. Kise attempts to get up, but fails, due to the strain on his legs from copying Aomine. Kasamatsu then picks up Kise telling him that he did well and that winter they'll get their revenge. As Tōō is in their locker room, an overly excited Wakamatsu is cheering that they won the quarter-final match. Imayoshi tells him to calm down over their victory. Sakurai questions where Aomine had gone, with Susa replying with that he had left earlier. Imayoshi informs Tōō that Aomine still has "another level" of strength and that he was going easy on Kise. As Kaijō exits the Inter-High, Kise questions where Kasamatsu went. Moriyama informs him that he decided to stay behind for a bit, in which Kise wants to go back for him. Moriyima tells him not to. Kasamatsu is still in the locker room crying due to their lost. Kise tells himself that if he has time to go back, he should just use it to get stronger. Seirin still stays in their chairs, realizing the power of the Generation of Miracles. As they leave, Kuroko puts Number 2 down (in the manga he tied his shoe) as the team passes by a tall person, in which Kagami assumes he's a player due to the attire he is wearing. Trivia *According to a poll in the CHARACTERS BIBLE, this match is voted as the best match in the entire series, earning 995 votes, beating the Seirin vs Tōō match (681 votes) and the rematch of Seirin vs Shūtoku at the Winter Cup (323 votes).CHARACTERS BIBLE, page 139 References Category:Matches Category:Kaijō High Category:Tōō Academy Category:Interhigh